villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Killian
Killian is the main antagonist of Blue Sky's 13th animated feature film Spies in Disguise. He is Lance Sterling's archenemy and a terrorist with a metallic left arm. He was voiced by , who also played Danny Rayburn in Bloodline, John Daggett in The Dark Knight Rises, Orson Krennic in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story, Nolan Sorrento in Ready Player One, Talos in Captain Marvel, the Sheriff of Nottingham in Robin Hood (2018), and Special Agent Mace in Infinity Train. Personality Killian is best described as arrogant, greedy and terroristic. He has no regard or care for how many lives he costs in order to get what he wants. He holds a hateful grudge against Lance Sterling for the incident that left him crippled with half his face intact and replaced with robotics. He's also quite sly as he is able to make his robotic face become a holographic of Lance's, framing his enemy in the process. However, Killian is not completely evil, as he did have a soft-spot for his underlings during the Kyrgyzstan attack caused by Lance Sterling. The fact that his minions were killed off and his disfigurement was what ultimately caused him to become Lance's archnemesis. Appearance Killian is a tall man with dark black hair and thick eyebrows with pale blue eyes. He wears a grey long-coat and has a robotic claw in place of his left hand and a robotic eye on the left side of his face. Biography In one of HTUV (Honor, Trust, Unity and Valor) agent Lance Sterling's past missions, the former killed Killian's crew of terrorists in Kyrgyzstan. During that mission, Killian lost his left eye and arm, which eventually led him to have them cybernetically enhanced. Years later, plotting his revenge, Killian arrives in Japan to buy a weaponized attack drone from Japanese arms dealer, Katsu Kimura. Killian then makes a holograph of Lance's face over his own, causing Lance to be marked as a criminal by the HTUV with agent Marcy Kappel determined to turn him in. Lance barely manages flees the agency to the house of Walter Beckett (the same weapons dealer he fired after criticizing his bizarre gadgets). Walter is working on a formula and Lance, exhausted from the run, grabs the potion (mistaking it for a glass of pure water) and is transformed into a pigeon. Though Lance is enraged by this turn of events, Walter points out that since Lance is now a bird, Marcy won't know it's him and they can clear Lance's name with far less risk of being spotted. Lance reluctantly agrees to bring Walter to help him track down Killian and prove his innocence to the HTUV. Lance and Walter (along with Walter's pet pigeon Lovey and two other pigeons Jeff and Crazy Eyes) track down Kimura to a resort in Playa del Carmen, Mexico. There, they interrogate Kimora on Killian's whereabouts. Kimura tells them that Killian is currently in Venice just as Marcy and the HTUV agents arrive to capture them again. On their way to Venice, Walter attempts to make an antidote, but fails. Arriving in Venice, Walter is confronted by the HTUV, demanding he reveal Lance's location. Revealing that she knows about Wendy, Walter's mother who was a police officer who died in action, Marcy tries to convince him to help turn Sterling in, but Walter refuses. Suddenly, a drone distracts the H.T.U.V. and allows Walter and Sterling to escape. The two discover the drone carrying the H.T.U.V. agent database, and Walter manages to retrieve it. However, Killian shows up, takes the database, and prepares to kill Walter. With help from hundreds of pigeons in the surrounding area, they distract Killian and flee. Disguised as Lance once more, Killian escapes the H.T.U.V., shaking Marcy's suspicions of Sterling upon her seeing him with a robot hand. Whilst underwater in a submarine, Walter reveals he planted a tracking device on Killian and locates him at the weapons facility. He manages to perfect the antidote and successfully turns Lance human again. Reaching Killian's hideout, Lance once again insists he works alone. When Walter objects, Lance admits that the reason he works alone is because he believes it's better to work alone than with a partner because he wouldn't be risking anyone else's life. Lance then sends Walter away in the submarine. Lance sneaks into Killian's base, but is soon spotted, defeated and captured as Killian reveals he has mass produced hundreds of drones to target everyone at the agency using the database as revenge for killing his crew in a past mission led by Sterling. Noticing Walter returning in the submarine from one of the monitors, Killian destroys it, leaving Lance devastated. As a dejected Lance begins to lose hope, Walter arrives, alive and well. Walter explains he survived Killian's bomb by coating the sub in an inflatable forcefield. Walter frees Lance and the two escape and contact Marcy for support as the drones approach H.T.U.V. headquarters in Washington D.C. Walter attempts to hack into Killian's bionic arm. When Killian realizes this, he tries to flee with a drone, but Walter catches up. He grabs Walter risks his life by trapping Killian in one of his protective gadgets and deactivates the villain's arm then traps Killian in a inflatable balloon. As Walter falls, Lance, who has turned himself back into a pigeon, flies for the first time and carries him to safety with help from other pigeons. As the rubber-balloon-trapped Killian gently lands on the ground, the agents arrive to arrest him. Just when it seems Lance and Walter would be praised for their heroism, they are fired for disobedience. However, they are quickly reinstated by the HTUV as the agency could learn from Walter's more peaceful ways of handling villainy. Quotes Gallery Killian's Defeat.png|Killian's defeat. Trivia *Killian is never referred to by his actual name in the film. He is only casually referred to as "RoboHand" by Lance and Walter. **His original name in the production was going to be "Tristan McFord". *Killian is probably the deadliest of the Blue Sky villains. Navigation Category:Mastermind Category:Male Category:Spy Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Crime Lord Category:Vengeful Category:Archenemy Category:Imprisoned Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Protective Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Incriminators Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Leader Category:Genocidal Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Changer Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Supervillains Category:Supremacists Category:Greedy Category:Honorable Category:Neutral Evil Category:Arrogant